Lean on me
by pepper6887
Summary: Hunny-Senpai and Haruhi share a moment, it's better than it sounds.


Disclaimer: ugh I hate doing this it makes me feel so blah...but anyway as much as I want to I don't own Ouran high school host club or anything related to it *sigh*

A/N: Ok I came up with this one while I was walking my dog, which is how I get most of my ideas oddly enough. Just thought you might want to know that for some odd reason, but anyway let's get on with the story...enjoy!

'Finally I'm alone.' Haruhi thought to herself as she entered the third music room. There was at least 20 minutes before any of the other hosts would show up and for that she was grateful. She had the urge to do it all day and she just wanted to get it done and over with so she could get on with her day. "You'd think that being accepted to one of the most prestigious high schools in the country would be a dream come true forsomeone like Haruhi, and some days it was however, other days were like hell. It wasn't exactly easy to be the only commoner in a high school full of blue-bloods, in fact quite a few of them took it upon themselves of reminding her of that fact almost every day. Some of them were in her class and some of them weren't but it didn't matter, they shared a common goal of trying to make her feel lower than dirt.

They would taunt, tease, insult and degrade her simply for being born poor. One boy even insisted that the only reason that the only reason why the director let her even go to school there was because he felt bad for a peice of common trash. Of course being who she was, she never paid no mind to such stupid lies and insults, but that didn't necassarily mean that their words didn't hurt. She knew Tamaki, no the entire club for that matter would be furious if they knew half of the things these kids would say when none of them were looking. But she wouldn't tell them, she could handle this on her own, she didn't want to be anyone's burden.

With that thought in mind, Haruhi looked around to make sure no one had beaten her there before breathing a sigh of relief and sat down on the couch that she normally occupied. She felt herself relax when she let out a long shaky breath as her tears began to run down her cheeks freely. She wasn't sure just how long she sat there, all she knew was that it felt good to just let the stress of the week flow out of her but for some reason, her chest felt kind of heavy as if someone were sitting on it. Just as she began to contemplate the odd feeling, the door flew open and a very excited Hunny bursted into the room.

"Haru-Chan! You're early too? YAY!" He chirped happily, skipping over to her and she noticed that for once Mori-Senpai wasn't with him. Hunny was about to fling himself into Haruhi's arms when he noticed her tear streaked face and her hurried attempt at drying her eyes. "What's the matter Haru-Chan, are you okay?" He asked, his childlike voice filled with concern as he moved to sit beside her. "Yeah I'm fine." She lied, sniffling loudly. "You know Haru-Chan, it's ok to depend on others and no one will think any less of you." He said softly and pulled a hankercheif out of his pocket and handed it to her. She muttered her thanks and took it, wiping away the rest of her tears.

For Haruhi, this was a pretty awkward moment as she wasn't used to showing her feelings to other people and despite her earlier objection to it, she found herself wanting to open up to him. So deciding to give in just this once she told him everything about her problem, what was said, fow it made her feel and all the while he just sat there and listened, never judging or interrupting her. When she was finished, he scooted closer to her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm sorry Haru-Chan, do you want me to do something about it?" He asked when they pulled apart and Haruhi simply shook her head no. "I appreciate it but I'm afraid that if you do, it might just cause more problems." She explained and he nodded as if he were content with her answer.

"We're always here if you need us Haru-Chan, but if you want we can keep this our little secret 'kay?" He said and she nodded, surprised at just how perceptive he was, sometimes his size and behavior made her forget just how much older he was than her. She was just about to say something when they were interrupted by the door opening yet again as the rest of the host club enetered the large room. Hunny and Haruhi shared a glance and he squeezed her hand reassuringly before skipping over to Mori-Senpai as Tamaki blabbed on about that day's theme. Haruhi stood to join them to find that the heaviness in her chest had all but disappeared. 'Maybe Hunny-Senpai's right, maybe it is ok to depend on others,' She thought with a smile before joining the madness.

FIN

I'm sorry if it's not very good I'm also sorry if some of the words are bunched together, my space bar sticks hehe but anyway please review and lemme know what you think bye! 


End file.
